Of Forgotten Faces & Pasts
by EternallyForgotten110
Summary: It has been 150 years since the Cullens have lived in Forks. Times have changed, new characters are met, a new love for Renesmee... Twilight and Vampire Chronicles cross-over. Rated T for slight violence and cursing. R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Me and my gf created this story when messing around on IM. She is an AMAZING author, Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own twilight, if we did there would be no need for this disclaimer**

**Chapter 1: Moving Day**

**EPOV (Edwards Point of view)**

I packed up the last of our boxes and put them in the moving truck. "So Carlisle, now that we are all packed up...any suggestions to where we should go?"

"I hadn't really given that much thought Edward, where haven't we been to in a good while?"

Suddenly a slight breeze hit my back and Bella, the love of my existence, was there standing right beside me. "Forks!" she said with much excitement.

I pondered this for a moment, how long had it been 60 years 70 years tops? It had all flown by so quickly I barely noticed the time passing. The moving from city to city every other decade, only to find the city we once new and loved changed and destroyed. "Forks? The thought had not crossed my mind," I said making my thoughts become aloud "How long has it been?".

Carlisle was the one to answer "About 150 years I'm sure" This response surprised me.

"That long?" I said. Really had it been that long? It didn't seem possible. Though it had felt that I had known My love Bella since the beginning of my existence everything else felt like it had happened just last year. The fight with James...Victoria....The discovery of the pack...Me leaving Bella... I pushed away this thought back to the depths of my mind it submerged from.

"Yeah," Bella said interrupting my thoughts "good thing though, Renesmee hasn't been there since she was born." Ah Renesmee. She was mine and Bella's little miracle, literally. It hadn't seem possible at the time that she could be born and Bella still being able to keep her life. I had begged and begged Bella to give up the baby, but she had refused bravely saying she was tough enough to live through this. But now that I look back on it I don't think I would have it any other way.

"What does everybody else think of the idea of moving back to Forks" I said.

"Lets do it" Emmett said, no surprise there.

"Cant wait to see the old baseball clearing" Jasper said.

"As long as I don't have to share a room with the _dog_." Ah good old Rosalie.

Alice's face all of the sudden had a humongous smile on her face, "Ive already got the plane tickets" She said holding up 8 first class plane tickets still grinning.

"Huh," Emmett said "I haven't played baseball in decades" Emmett said his face suddenly struck with a huge grin.

Renesmee walked in at that time hearing the comment Emmett made. "Huh?" she said her face suddenly full of confusion.

Emmett's grin grew even wider, "Thats right Ness has never really played baseball before" _Oh that will be very fun, I remember her mothers first time..._

I shot a quick glare at Emmett that only he caught. "I've heard the word baseball whats up Uncle Emmett? Dad?"

"Nessie do you remember forks?" I heard Bella groan slightly at the sound of Renesmee's involuntary nickname.

"A little bit, why?"

"Well we are all going back"

Her face suddenly lightened up. "OH MY GAWD! REALLY?! YAY! I WAS GETTING TIRED OF ALASKA ANYWAY!!!" then she calmed down a bit, "does Jakey know yet?" she asked overly excited.

Just then, as if called by some sort of outside force, Jacob Black all but waltzed into the room. "Does Jakey know what?".

"Speak of the mutt" Rosalie said with a sneer edge.

Jacob ignored the comment. Physically not mentally _bet one of the other blood suckers told her that one hehe_.

"Jake!!!," Renesmee said with glee before embracing him in a hug "we are all moving back to forks!"

"Really? Thats awesome! I cant wait to see what happened to the pack!"

Hearing this Bella looked up at me with anxious expression. "Is that a good idea?," she began whispering so low so only I could hear her "The pack is probably long gone...".

"Don't worry love, the pack comes back whenever there are vampires around".

Jacob seemed to like the thought of this idea "Ah fresh meat" he said with strong delight and amusement.

"Not the same people though," Bella finally spoke up " Sam, Seth, Leah, Quil, Embry...they'll be gone"

"I cant wait!" Renesmee said full of joy.

"So when are we leaving" Jacob said completely oblivious to the time frame of this whole trip down memory lane.

"Uh Now..." Alice replied a-mater-of-factly.

"Oh, well let me pack really quick then we can get to it!" Jacob said full of excitement.

"Ill help you pack Jake" Renesmee said kindly and helpfully

Jacob turned around to leave when Rosalie spoke up "Don't worry mutt your doggy dish and water bowl are already packed up" She said with a grin.

"Aunt Rose!" Renesmee said irritated then went off with Jacob.

Just then I noticed Bella was very hesitant about this whole thing/ "What is it love?" I asked :Are you reluctant to leaving Alaska? You and I could stay if you wanted t-"

She cut me off "No no its not that its just, I don't know about this whole thing with the pack".

I sighed "I assure you its going to be all right"

"Edward" She groaned as she said my name "its been years Edward, years, not even werewolves live that long without vampires around. How do you think Jake will feel, when he gets there and he is all full of hope and he is disappointed wh-" I silenced her with a kiss.

"You mustn't worry so much Love, even if Sam or Quil or any of them aren't there don't you think he will have fun talking to his brothers decedents? I mean he IS descended from Ephirm Black himself"

She laughed a little "That would be weird though because we're all supposed to be long dead " Then she winced at the thought.

"Just more of a reason" I said convincing her.

"Okay," she said giving in "you win". Even though she gave up I noticed she was still tense.

"Don't worry love, I'm no Alice but I can promise you this, it will all work out in the end, it always does, you did chose me didn't you?"

She let out a quick sigh and then relaxed her muscles "Okay...," she said. "Well then...Lets get this caravan a-movin'!" And with that we hoped into my Volvo and drove off to the airport saying goodbye to the Cold darkness of Alaska for one last time...

**Did you like it? If so please review! Even if you didn't review! It would mean so much to us. I wrote this chapter so its not as good as it would be if she did. I promise you they will only get better!**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry this took so long to post. I've been really busy with school work and helping my sister move into her new house and I've been sick and in bed resting...*bows* please forgive me!

Disclaimer: I do not, and will never, own Twilight or Interview With The Vampire...

Bella's POV

"W-O-W" I sighed, exagerating each syllable as we arrived back in Forks. New buildings and parks whiz by as we speed through town. Children and Adults walking along the sidewalk. It all seemed so farmiliar yet so strange.  
"Its really changed hasn't it?" Edward asks casually, more of a statement than a question. "I'll say!" I exclaimed, "Was that there?" I continued, jabbing my finger at the glass pointing towards parks and stores that i didn't recognize.  
"Probably not..." He faded off, deep in thought. It was times like this that i wished I could read HIS mind.  
Then Renesmee said teasingly, "We lived here? Eeeeewww!" She scrunched her nose for effect. She's such a drama queen. I chuckle.  
"I hope the clearing is still there!" Emmett laughed.  
Alice's bell-like giggles chimed in as she cuddles closer to Jasper, " I can't wait to teach Nessie how to play-ball"  
"Oh yea," Emmett continued, "Nessie's never played has she"  
"Nope" Alice replied, "So," Renesmee said, trying to change the subject, ",where's the house"  
"Patience Nessie, We're almost there." Carsile answered, pulling on to a back road. I could have bounced through the roof of the car with how excited i was to be back in Forks, no matter how much it had changed. The little dirt road that lead to our old house was so overgrown with weeds and vines that you could barely see three feet infront of the car, which was saying something with vampire-vision. "Oh, I missed this house." I murmered, mostly to myself although i knew everyone else could hear. Then a thought popped int my head. "Do you think the cottage is still there Edward?" I asked. "Maybe." He muttered, still lost in thought. Noticing my anxiety he smiled one of those breath taking crooked smiles, although it didnt touch his eyes, it did ease some of my worry. "Oh you don't have to worry about that," Alice answered, ignoring Edward's recently be-fallen bad mood. "I hired a live-in-maid, and I still pay pretty decently, so it should be fine." She then cast Jasper one of those, help-him looks and Edward's shoulders slumped, all tension drained.  
He gave a small nod to show Jasper he appreciated the gesture, and turned to me in a slightly better mood. "Hopefully she's not like the one from Isle Esme" He murmered.  
The memories, fogged by human senses, returned to the forfront of my mind for only a moment, and a shudder escaped my fame before i had a chance to re-bury them. There were good memories in there too though, and I fought to hold on to those and lost myself in the smudged and blurry images. The way the moonlight reflected off of Edward's luminescent skin the first night on the island, The sheer bliss of the many nights, the pillows...Snapping out of it i let out a small laugh and mumbled, "Poor pillows..." Edward then joined my laughter.  
"Am I missing something?" Renesmee asked, confused over our sudden change in mood.  
Then, being the pain he is, Jacob made a mock gaging sound and whispered, "Yes, but dont worry about it Ness"  
Rose smirked and opened her perfectly shaded mouth to comment but Alce stopped her mid-breath and said, "You can't say anything, how many houses was it again?" She mocked. Rose replied with a low snarl, sneered, and whipped her hair back around to continue staring out the window.  
Renesmee shrugged, not have caught Alice & Rose's small argument, "Yea, okay, whatever" though i could tell by the light in her eyes that she was still curious. Her curly, auburn hair, now down to the bottoms of her shoulder blades, bounced as she turned and faced Jacob again. Why fate had matched them up i will never understand, but all-in-all, he was good for her and i was glad He of all people would be there for her if ever we weren't able to be. I'd trusted him with my life and now i trusted him with hers. I couldn't have picked anyone better for her. I smiled at them and gave a little chuckle as i remembered how mad i'd been when i'd first found out he'd imprinted on her, and how different i felt now. Then, my smile gave way to shock as we turned through the last of the spider-web of un-attended plants, and into our old front yard. All the memories of the house flooded back to me in a second and i gasped. "It's still so beautiful." I managed to utter. "Is the paint even chipped?" I then slipped out of the car the second it was parked and gave the house a thurough outer-scan as everyone else piled out.  
Emmett gave a low whistle, "Wow, talk about sturdy architecture"  
"Yup, still the same ol' Crypt" Jacob sighed causing Renesmee to giggle. The house was still as extravagant as the day we left it. Every window sill stillbright white, every window streak-free. I guessed the house-keeper was doing her job.  
Edward's arms twisted their way around my waist and he rested his chin on my shoulder and whispered, "Wanna check the cabin?" Kissing the hollow of my throat soflty. If my heart had been able to beat it would've been pounding.  
Regaining some grip on myself i grinned and turned in his arms so that we were nose to nose. "You'll have to catch me..." I sighed against his lips, then slip out of his grasp and flew off into the woods. Hearing him nearing on me i sped up. Though I was no longer a newborn i knew i still had some energy left. When the cabin came into view i caught a strange scent on the wind, but payed no mind to it. I burst in the door, thinking I'd beat Edward, though as soon as I set a foot across the threshold his voice reached my ears. "I win" He teased, sweeping me up in his arms like the first day we'd come to the cabin.  
"But i will beat you, maybe not this deca-" I was cut off by a rough voice coming from a shadowy corner. It said, "What are you doing in MY house?"

OwO Nice cliffy huh? w Comments & Structured Critism would be highly appreciated! Thx for reading! And again, I'm very sorry for the delay of the Chapter. Hope you enjoyed it though, sorry it's so short! Anyway, thx for reading, R&R!!!! 


End file.
